A Long Way From Home
by Hermione-Leia Skywalker-Potter
Summary: Laylee is a girl,who accidently comes to Narnia. How can she survive there along way from Cair Paravel and with only one friends.AN I know my character is a mary sue and the time period won't match but that's why it's fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

AN: '' means thought

"" means spoken

Thanx for reading my story and please review.

**A Rocky Start**

A cool breeze was felt all around as Laylee walked home from school. She had been there working on her schools musical, "Grease", for four hours after school and it was now 7 o'clock. 'Damn' she thought, 'I was supposed to be home 1 hour ago'. She pulled her jacket tighter around her, it must have been 2 degrees outside. (AN: That's degrees Celsius). As Laylee walk through the woods, a short cut to get to her house, she pulled a bag a chips and her I pod out of her bag. Sometimes the woods would get a little scary when it was dark at night, so she turned on her I pod and opened her bag of chips. As she did this, Laylee started thinking, everyone's point of view she was the perfect everything. The perfect daughter, perfect pupil, perfect friend, perfect girlfriend and she was sick of it. After school she had broken up with her boyfriend, she said that she wasn't quite ready to go far with him. You should have seen his face, he was so angry. He called her a bitch and said that she shouldn't have kept him around for so long unless she had some plan for them to be together. Then the worst thing of all, he slapped her. It wasn't a light slap, it felt like he had punched her.

Even now as Laylee brought her hand up to touch her face she could feel the stinging. With her golden blonde hair swinging behind her, Laylee began to wish she was heavy, scarred, and disfigured. It wasn't her fault she was born lucky, her mother had been a model in New York, and her father was a dentist without any extraordinary features. Everyone said she could be her mother twin, they both had blonde hair, an ivory complexion, bluish grey eyes and an hourglass figure. Laylee kept on walking until she got to the difficult part, she had to climb up and down and pile of big rocks which were about 20 meters high. Laylee started up the pile, she was glad she was wearing runners, she got up about half way when her foot slipped.

"Shit" she said, as she cut her jeans

At least they weren't that expensive. Laylee was almost at the top, and she started to breath heavy from climbing.

"Almost , there" she panted to herself

At the top she stopped and looked around. When she stood up she could look just over the top of the trees. When she looked up, Laylee saw the wide expansive sky, each star looking like a separate universe.

'Hmmm', she thought as she turned to look at the moon 'I wonder if it is really made out of cheese'. 'Oh well, I guess I'll never know'

As Laylee turned around her cuff of her jeans got caught on a rock. Laylee started to get it free, as she eventually did.

"Yes", she cried

Then she turned around, just then she slipped on a wet spot. She cried out in pain as she bounced down the side of the pile. She stop tumbling, she whimpered but it wasn't over yet.

"No" was the last word she said, as a big rock came loose and hit her on her head. With that her world faded to black.

AN: I'm a Canadian so all measurements are in metric. Also please don't tell me that Laylee's a Mary Sue, I know that. I also know that this doesn't have anything to do with Narnia yet but this was more to introduce the character. I like constructive criticism not people telling me that my story sucks. I know it needs work so if anyone wants to Beta it let me know. Also If anyone is a resident Narina know-it-all could they let me know because I might need some help with names later on. Please Review and Ill try and update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2.According to the Plan**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, if I did, I'd be dead. I only own Laylee, Erb and the plot._

_Same as before "" mean speech, '' mean thought_

Laylee groaned as she came to. Her head was throbbing, as she looked around. The forest was now light and looked slightly different. Now that you mention it the forest looked entirely different. The rock pile wasn't there, there were more trees, and the grass looked greener. She could also hear something that was coming from behind a clump of trees. As she sat up Laylee could feel her back crack, she stopped and rested on her elbows. Then she winced, she feel back and looked at her elbow it was all bruised, as was her wrist. Laylee examined it and decided that it wasn't broken, then she felt her stomach it was also bruised. She could see or feel her legs, but decided that if she could move them they were okay and she would also know that she wasn't a paraplegic .Slightly and painfully she moved her legs. Laylee lay there for a while just thinking, she didn't know where she was, if she wanted to know she was going to have to get out of the forest and find someone. But she had to get up, slowly and cautiously Laylee stood up.

She realized her backpack wasn't on her back anymore and looked around to see it lying a few meters away by the roots of a giant oak. When Laylee looked up she could even see the top of the tree it seemed to go on for ever. She looked back down at her backpack and felt a lot better seeing something familiar. Then she realized she had her cell phone in her bag, she dropped to her knees and reached into the pocket praying it wasn't broken from the fall. She turned it on

"Yes, it works" Laylee exclaimed, but was disappointed when the screen read _No Service._

Great once again she was cut off from the rest of the world. Any hope she once had had vanished. 'I guess it's on foot then' she thought. She went through the rest of her bag. She found her I pod, half the bag of chips, a sandwich, her science textbook, her make-up kit,a tee shirt, a couple pens, a half empty water bottle, and a pair of stilettos she had need for rehearsal. 'Great the only weapon I have is a pen, and some help that would be if I was attacked by a bear'. Laylee decided that if she wanted to get help she was going to have to find them, they weren't going to find her. She went towards the noise which sounded like water, and big surprise she was right. As Laylee walked between the trees, she saw that there was a river. It was too big but could swim in it if she wanted to. She rushed forward only hoping that it was fresh water, it looked clean enough. She dipped she had in and brought it to her mouth.

"Thank God" Laylee exclaimed, the water was fresh.

She drank her full of water then filled her water bottle. She also brought out the shirt out of her back pack and ripped a bit off the bottom. She dipped it in the cool water and began to clean her arms, legs, and face. When Laylee got to her face she touched her cheek where Fred had slapped her, it was puffy and bruised. She wished she had a mirror so she could she how badly her face look. Then Laylee remembered her I pod, the back was reflective. She shuddered when she saw her reflection, she had cut her lip and there was a big bruise on her cheek and one on her forehead where she presumed the rock had hit her. She ripped another bit off her shirt to clean her lip because she didn't want it to get infected. Then once she was done she cleaned both cloths, wrung them out and put them back in her backpack.

Then Laylee stood up, she was going to fallow the river until it met up with someone who could help her. She only walk a couple of meters until she had a weird feeling, like some one was watching her. She turned around to see if anyone was there, but didn't see anyone so she kept on walking. After walking for a little while longer she still couldn't shake the feeling. Again she turned around and didn't she anyone, it wasn't until she turned around again that she was who was watching her. She could see a horse between some trees up ahead. It was just staring at her, like it was waiting for her to do something. Laylee was relieved, maybe she had stumbled on to a farmers land, and he could help her. All she had to do way get the horse to take her back to the barn. She walk cautiously towards the horse, she didn't want to scare it away.

"Come here horsey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Oh look at you, you're such a pretty little horsey"

Then the thing that shocked her the most.

"My name is Erb not horsey and I'd appreciate it if you'd remember that"

As those words flew out of the horse's mouth, for the second time that day Laylee lost consciousness.

_AN: for those of you who want to know Laylee has an Ipod photo. Also Victoria Lily asked me why did Laylee and her BF broke up. They broke up because she only liked him as a friend and didn't want to go any further. Please review, when I posted this I had none. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with C.S. Lewis. I own Erb, Ticketbutle, and Laylee_

This chapter is dedicated to: Zarrco, Miss. Titcha, RockyHorrorFan, Shawcross Girl

I'm sorry If I've missed anyone. Please R&R

**An Accord**

Laylee woke up with a warm glow casting over her face. As she looked to her left she saw a man sitting in front of a fire. She assumed that her vision was a bit messed up because it looked like the man might have been 3 feet tall, and that would be a maximum. As he walked closer toward her she was that she had been right about the height, also he had a long beard and was wearing funny clothes. He put some thing on her head that looked like spinach on her head and dabbed a wet cloth with it. When he stopped for a second Laylee said,

"Who are you, I don't mean to seem rude but I don't know where I am"

"Of course miss, you are in Narnia"

"Yeah, right next I'll be going to Hogwarts"

"I'm sorry but I don't know where Hogwarts is, is that another kingdom?"

"Oh my gosh, you're serious"

"Yes miss…" said the man

"Oh sorry, I'm Laylee and you are…"

"Ticketbutle , pleased to make your acquaintance Miss. Laylee, and yes I am quite serious"

Laylee had read the Narnia books back at home, and knew all about Narnia. Also she couldn't just show up and expect nothing to happen. Then she realized I don't know what time period I'm in possible Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy hadn't come yet. If the White Witch was still in power she could easily been mistaken for one of the future Queens of Narnia. Wait how did she know that this man wasn't a spy for the queen. Now what exactly was Ticketbutle? Judging from the wrinkles he looked about 40 years old but no 40 year old was 3 feet tall. Then it hit her, he wasn't a man, he was a dwarf. But she had to be sure.

"Excuse me Mr. Ticketbutle, are you a dwarf?"

"Of course miss, did you think I was very short Son of Adam"

"No , I'm sorry to have bothered you"

And then he went back to putting his herbs away. Then Laylee went back to thinking, Narnia, then that would explain the talking horse. Wait, the horse what had happened to him?

"Mr. Ticketbutle, where is the horse that met me by the river?"

Ticketbutle gave a little chuckle, "You are referring to Erb, he is a messenger for King Peter. You gave him quite a scare this morning, after you had fainted he brought you he. He trusts me and knows I will help him, I also happened to be a master healer. After he dropped you have he had to go deliver a letter to Archland. He said that he would be back to check on you and take you to High King Peter."

"Take me to King Peter, why I haven't done anything wrong?"

"We are readying ourselves for a war with Archland, it has brewing for many years. Anyone could be a spy, we don't want to take any chances."

"Me? A spy? I can't tell a lie convincingly, how am I supposed to be a spy? I thought that Narnia was just a story then I find out that it's real, and that I'm supposedly a spy. My gosh, please believe me Mr.Ticketbutle I am not a spy"

As Ticketbutle looked into Laylee's grey eyes, with tears threatening to fall. He saw the truth resounding off her troubled face.

"Of course I believe you miss"

"Thank you so much"

Then Laylee reached over and hugged a very stunned dwarf. When she let go she saw his very stunned face.

"Oh, my I'm very sorry. I didn't , I mean I uhhh. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry"

"No it's ok, I just haven't been hugged since my wife died in the Battle Beruna. It's been two years, I've spent that time perfecting my skills. Welding, healing, practicing with swords I've made. I befriended Erb and we've spent many nights talking about the past"

"I'm terribly sorry about your wife. Mr. Ticketbutle, this is very important. Listen closely none of the Royal highnesses can know I'm hear. I think that it would be best if I just stay out of their way until I can find a way to get home. I think I will go find a cave when I can live, I can get my own food and look after my self. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before I can go home. I must thank you for your hospitality but… Mr. Ticketbutle why are you laughing at me. This isn't funny, I insist you stop this instant. Mr. Ticketbutle!"

"Sorry my dear, but you think that you can survive on your own. Miss, you would survive by you self out there for more then two days. You don't know Narnia clearly you don't know how to fight, what foods to eat and which one's to avoid. How to clean animals after you've killed them, and many other things that are necessary to live here. How about I make you a deal, I teach you what you need to know and then after that you can go any where or do any thing you want. You'll stay here while you train. Do we have an accord?"

"Let me think for a moment" replied Laylee,

"Would you tell no one that I am here?"

"No one besides Erb and I know that you are here, and Erb and I won't tell anyone. He may have to quit his job because he can't lie either but that won't bother him that much, He would rather train to be in the army."

"I wouldn't want to make him quit his job."

"That's ok he wants to"

"Well then, yes we have an accord."

"Good," said Ticketbutle as he pushed a bowl of soup towards her.

"Eat you're going to need your strength"

_AN: I don't know anything about female dwarfs but for the purpose of the story, there are. Also I don't know if anyone actually died during the battle but also for the story they did. Also I might update on the weekend if I can get it written. Next Chapter will be 6 months later (in the story)_


End file.
